Sacrifice
by SilentAuthor22
Summary: Flippy finally got rid of Evil with Sniffles' help. Where'd Evil go? No one knows. Until a little girl claims that she's his daughter. "...I hate you."
1. Chapter 1: Who's In Control?

**Hwa-...HWAI! o3o so this is me first HTF story w YAY!  
>and i hope ya like it!<br>i-dont-own-any-of-the-characters-here-they-belong-to-mondo-media.**

**On with the show~ :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: "Who's In Control?"<p>

(Flippy's POV)

…I had a nightmare.

Evil was tormenting the poor penguins again. He was killing my friends in front of me. But, I lost them long ago. Flaky was all I have left, I enjoy her company very much. I don't know why she sticks around with me. She may be afraid of a lot of things, especially my evil counterpart, but she risks it all just to spend time with someone like me? Or maybe she just really pities me.

And I always believed that I will be left alone in the end. I have to. No one will be safe until I'm near. Anytime, anywhere, Evil can take will advantage of the moment whenever he wants to. No one is safe.

This time, in my dream. Evil swear to kill Flaky if she ever comes near me again. Evil's number one priority is too….make me suffer huh?

So now, I'm not looking forward to anything anymore, No one will be coming to see me.

I jumped out of my bed, and went to the bathroom. Before I knew it, Evil is smirking at me.

_..Good morning Doll face. _Sometimes, I wonder how I can stomach Evil's disgusting way of greeting me.

"As long as you're within me nothing's ever going to be good." I stated, being straight forward.

Evil frown a bit, and then grin. _After helping you survive the war, this is all the thanks I get?_

"I never asked you to help me."

_But if it weren't for me, you'd be good as dead now.  
><em>  
>"Does it make any difference on my life today?" I sound a little bit cold. Yet he just smirked, and disappeared.<p>

I really need to get rid of Evil, as long as he's here, I can never live my life.

I went to the kitchen and made myself something to eat. A sandwich would make my stomach satisfied. The whole house was silent as I took a bite. No matter how the food looks and tastes good, (even though it was just a sandwich) it can be really less appetizing when there's no one to eat with.

After breakfast, I went to sit beside the window and read a book. After a couple of minutes, I saw Cuddles and Toothy playing with a soccer ball, they were happy. My eyes saddened.

_Naw, this scene makes me miss my killing sprees. _Evil showed his reflection on the glass of the window.

I stayed silent, returning my attention to the book.

_Hey cutesy, take a look over there. _I couldn't resist looking.

I saw Flaky, with Lifty and Shfty. They were robbing her. I wanted to help as much as I could, but when I open those doors to the outside world, I might-

_Well? Aren't you going to rescue your girlfriend?_

"First of all, She's not my girlfriend. Second is, I know what you're planning to do, your going to make me let you take over, kill the twins, THEN kill all of them!" I half-shouted.

_I think I might have underestimated you, _Then he put out a devilish grin. _So I'm taking over forcefully,_

"NO!" It's too late; my head is feeling like its going to be squished by two giant hands. I began to panic; "Please! Don't do this!"

Evil didn't listen to me. He was now in control.

_Just shut up and enjoy the show._

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo! its a bit short huh? dont worry, the next chappy should be long... ^w^<strong>

please Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Help

Chapter 2: "Help"

**OHOHO! Finally Chapter 2! XD I'm happy, people like my story! :D **_**I'm a happy kid**_**–stole that line from a friend.. Hope she isn't angry :D XD thanks for the people who reviewed! :D**

Well… I won't keep you guys waiting… enjoy this chappy! :D :3 btw, I forgot to tell you, they're humanized.

(Author's POV)

"S-stop!" Flaky squealed, the twins just laughed at her desperate squirming. The man with the fedora hat already took her belongings, rummaging through her bag. While the other one, much younger than the other, is preventing her from running away.

They started to laugh in unison, that annoying laugh that they have. "We hit the jackpot today Lifty!" The greedy brother was already gaudily counting all the loot they got. While the other one was busy with something else...

"H-hey! J-just where d-do you think y-you're touching?" Flaky struggled from Lifty's grasp, his hands seems to be in an appropriate place.

"Hey, can't _I_have my fun?" He grinned as his hands were lifting up her skirt.

Shifty just grinned watching the little helpless girl gets violated by his brother. Somewhere near them, Cuddles and Toothy can hear Flaky's screams, and yet they aren't doing anything to help her.

"Aren't you going to help her..?" Toothy whispered to Cuddles, who was wearing a troubled face. "I mean, you're an old friend of her right?"

"….I cared about her that's true, but…I'm no match for those two criminals!" Cuddles reasoned. But the truth was, he was told by Giggles his girlfriend, to stay away from her, due to jealousy. Cuddles didn't want to lose her, but he couldn't let his old, helpless friend either..

_Confused? Don't worry, I'll help you guys make that confusion disappear._

Cuddles felt uneasy, hearing those words behind him, he saw Toothy looking unexpectedly pale, trembling as he point behind him. But it was too late, a knife cut through his neck, slashing his head. And there stood Evil, with his devilish grin.

"F-F-F-F-F-FLIPPY!" Toothy managed to scream, and because of that he was easily caught by Evil, strangling his neck, Toothy desperately beg for air, Evil's sharp yellow eyes almost cut through Toothy, he stabbed the knife into his mouth, putting some more force to deepen it, took out his tongue and pulled it as hard as he could. Then it got ripped out, 'causing him to die from blood loss. He smiled at his 'masterpiece' and went out for the next victims.

(Flippy's POV)

I watched in horror as Evil took out Toothy's insides. I couldn't bear to watch Evil kill them with pleasure, while wearing my face. And then again, I let him. I felt sorry for Toothy, but for Cuddles.. I couldn't say the same thing for him.

I can't believe I'm saying but.

What Evil did to him, he deserved it! He should have been ashamed of himself! He left a helpless, fragile girl get raped by those kleptomaniacs! A coward! ..But I'm not in the position to say such a thing. If he's a coward, then what was a I?

_There they are, sweet cheeks._

I gazed at what was infront of me. I saw Flaky, Lifty and Shifty. And they were….

(Author's POV)

Flippy was red in anger as he saw Lifty with his hands on Flaky's chests. Flaky couldn't do anything but cry for help. Evil grinned, and walked up to them.

_Here we go~_

"Oi Lifty! Quit fooling around, we need to get outta here before someone sees us." Shifty snarled, he got a feeling someone might just happen to pass by and caught them.

"Okay, whatever.." Lifty grinned, before releasing the poor girl, he had another devious plan in mind."But shouldn't we get rid of the evidence first?"

"…Right." The thought of Flaky telling Splendid or Flippy on them crossed his mind. "Well, get rid of it, quickly!"

Flaky gasped, feeling more scared than ever.

"Then what would we do to this?" Lifty asked.

"I don't know, throw it at some cliff of something.."

"How 'bout dumping her into the river?"

"I don't fucking care! Just finish it quickly!" The older brother got irritated, while the other stayed quiet and proceeded to their plan.

Flaky has her hands tied up to her feet, with her mouth taped, all she could do was let tears fall out of her eyes. "Ready Flakes?" Lifty asked, Flaky just shakes her head disagreeing.

"One….Two….!" Lifty counted, as he was ready to push Flaky into the gashing river.

_…..Three._

Lifty gasped. As he turned around, he got stabbed in the back, and got pushed off the edge, 'causing him the one to fall on the river, blood appeared.

Flaky trembled all over, slowly turning around to see who it was. But before she could, she saw Shifty's body-or rather skin, hanging up in a branch of a tree, insides hanging down.

_And now, for you_.

Flaky didn't have a second thought on whom it was, it was Flippy. No, Evil. She panicked, rushing to break free from the rope. She squeaked as she felt a cold surface touching her skin, it was Evil's hands. Who knew it was that cold. Evil stared at Flaky's eyes, but she closed them tightly, feeling the sharp end of the knife lingering around her cheek.

"Hold it right there."

Evil frowned as he saw the intruder, while Flaky's face looked hopeful.

_The hero finally came._

END OF CHAPTER 2

**LMAO I'm finished with chapter 2 HUZZAH! XD and I bet you we're guessing who it was?  
>do you know who it was? NO<strong>? **BUT IT'S SO DARN OBVIOUS! D:  
>sorry if it's a short chapter…I'm slow at updating… o3o but please do review~<strong>

Reviews are my brain food :3 XD

oh btw..

**xXXcuddly kittehsXXx ****THE CAKE IS A LIE! XD**

**Once again, reviews are appreciated :3**


	3. Chapter 3: Sick Of It

**CHAPTER 3 OMFG! XDD Uploaded so fast again! YAY! I was surprised I don't have any writer's block yet! –w-**

**It;s a good thing that i finished this early too, cause i'll be buried alive with tests and assignments this week... -3-**

**Enjoy!**

-

Chapter 3: "Sick of It"

(Author's POV)

_the hero finally came._

Evil frowned. He didn't expect for this man to come. But it did cross his mind that the porcupine's screams could have been heard by the delicate ears of.

..Splendid.

The hero's bulging dark blue eyes were darting at Evil's yellow orbs. They were taking a good look at each other, from top to bottom, from the slightest bit of detail. The tension in the air was thick; Flaky wouldn't even dare to make single sound. She stares at Splendid, he was her only hope from getting killed by the bear.

For Flippy and Splendid, it was their first time to see each other face-to-face.

The information they have gathered about each other were limited. But it's enough to let them know who they are dealing with.

"...Let go of her, Evil." Splendid never seen how ferocious Evil's eyes were, he couldn't believe that there is a split personality such as that. 'If this is the so-called Evil Flippy, then... How would the real person looks like?' He wondered, yet he shook his head mentally and focused on them.  
><em><br>My, my, is this the so-called Splendid? The hero who always _saves_ the day? _Evil smirked, though he too, never met this guy. The rumor spread about a hero killing people, Evil felt kind of disappointed for this. Besides Lumpy and himself, there was another killer in town, though he does not intentionally kill people like Lumpy, he actually wants to save those poor lowlife idiots-as Evil would say. Yet with his rumored powers, which they say you can carry a sperm whale with only a little bit of effort, Evil felt uneasy about this. He would never admit it though.

Splendid flinched, ignoring Evil's comment; he took a step back, preparing for a flight. He embedded a great amount of strength in his foot and dash through both of them, and holds on to Evil's army coat and pushed him into the tree.

_Aaagh!_Evil cried in pain. He pushed Splendid off and went on top of him, getting a good slice on him in his leg. He went for his legs for him to slow down; he was unexpectedly fast for Evil.

With Evil pinning him down to the ground and he already has his legs as his disadvantage. How could he defeat him? Then he saw an opening, he kicked him down to the river. But Evil got Splendid by his mask and they both fall into the river.

"S-splendid! F-flippy!" Flaky called both of their names, scared of what might happen. She then saw Evil's blade, she tried to reach it, and cut off the rope on her own. Where she went, no one knows.

Evil desperately beg for air as Splendid pushed him deep into the river, he took a sharp rock and carved Splendid's right arm and switched places with him, Evil was now on top. He quickly went back to the surface for air. Splendid was badly injured, with the forceful waves of the water; he couldn't swim his way up with his foot. He was also lacking oxygen too. 'If this keeps going…I'll….'

Evil left the hero down in the water, it seems there is no sign of him alive. He smirks, _Heh, that guy is nothing but a piece of shit. _He mocked, before he could turn around. He was hit on the head, making the injury that Splendid gave him more badly.

"I-is he d-dead?" A gentle yet stuttering voice asked.

"No, he's only unconscious. We should hurry before he wakes up. Now where did you say Splendid was, Flaky?" The male's voice was gentle, but a bit high-pitched. He wears round, thick glasses; his blue hair was cunningly messed up. His sea-colored sharp eyes observe everything with curiosity. He wears a light blue vest, a tie and a white polo shirt; topping it with a lab coat. He was known as a braniac or nerd of the town, though he was a bit too young to be a scientist for his age. His name is Sniffles.

"F-follow me. H-he's in the r-river.." The red-headed porcupine quickly run towards the river where Splendid was. Splendid was now unconscious too, like Evil. His wounds pour out blood, dissolving into the water.

"He's down there?" Sniffles looked closely. She nodded; the anteater then took off his glasses. "Please hold on to this for a while."

"W-what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Splendid." He took off his lab coat, his tie, and as well as his vest. Lastly, his shoes; he dive into the river, the waves of the water were strong, he held down into the ground. He thought that Splendid might actually get caught by the flow of the waves, but he was a big and tall person.

He opens his eyes under the water, though it hurt his eyes. The water was perfectly clear, he saw Splendid as his jumpsuit was caught by a twig buried half on the ground. He took off the twig and held on to Splendid, he gave a push and went back to the surface, where Flaky and Flippy were waiting for them.

Flaky gasped. "W-what happened to S-splendid!" She quickly helped them out, and looked at Splendid's wounds.

"Some bruises he got from Evil I suppose, the wound on his leg is pretty bad though, let's get them to my house." Sniffles held the unconscious bear.

"Cough! Cough!" Splendid gained he consciousness.

"Ah! Sniffles! Splendid is back!" Flaky half-shouted as Sniffles was a few feet away from them already.

"Really? Then please hurry up now."

"W-where….Evil.." Splendid spoke.

"D-don't worry Splendid, Flippy is alright. But right now w-we need to get your wounds cleaned." Flaky helped him stood up, as Splendid said nothing.

Few Hours Later

(Flippy's POV)

I woke up in a grey room. It has no windows, the light bulb hanging from the ceiling was the only light I have. The bed was hard, but it doesn't bother me at all. Though the room was very big and spacious, it has nothing else in it but a mirror as the side. The walls and the floor are both grey. I put my foot down, it was very cold. I rested the back of my head into the wall. "Ow!" It hurts, as I gently rubbed my head, there was a bandage around it. When was I injured?

Then it hit me, Evil.

Evil, he took over and killed Toothy and Cuddles, as well as Lifty and Shifty. D-did he kill Flaky too? No, there was this other guy who appeared, who was he? Blue hair, I can't remember his face.

"ARGGH!" I was so angry with myself. I punched the mirror unknowingly. Blood appeared again in my hand.

_Stop that, I had enough injuries already._

"You!" I shouted. "DID YOU KILL FLAKY?"

_Whoa, calm down Flips. _He was surprised how mad I was. _Got a cat in your ass?  
><em>  
>"Don't fuck with me Evil, answer my question!"<p>

He smirked. _Who knows?_

"AAH!" I threw away the broken mirror, the shattered pieces flew.

I fell down on my knees. I'm so sick of it. Sick of it all.

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Poor Flippy :'(**

**And looks like no one got the right answer, It was Splendid! :D unless Helena Morpho tell us what was in her mind, no cheating! XD**

**And I really like Sniffles! :D well, in anime form that is…. owo**

**Hoped you all enjoyed chapter 3! :D**

**Review? :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Evil's Farewell

Chapter 4: "Evil's Farewell"

(Author's POV)

Sniffles watched from a surveillance camera inside the cell where Flippy was. He was watching the whole time, intimately focused on the screen. Finally Flippy awoke; Sniffles caught him shouting at a broken mirror.

"Don't fuck with me Evil! DID YOU KILL HER?"

No respond was heard or at least...for Sniffles. But he clearly knew that the young soldier isn't just talking to himself, he was he was talking to Evil. Then suddenly, Flippy threw the mirror to a wall, shattering the already broken glass more. He fell on his knees, and everything went silent. Sniffles made a deep and loud sigh, "Well, at least he's back to normal.." He wouldn't worry about Evil destroying the cell as well as his house, Evil won't come out because of his injuries. Evil wasn't just the reckless type. He adjusted his glasses and proceeded to another room.

He found Splendid in the living room, lying on the sofa. His arms covering up his eyes from the light, his now bandaged leg is resting on the shoulders of the furniture. The hero's ears twitched as he heard a thud. He looked at Sniffles, sat up and scooted some room for him to sit in. But it was a little late for Sniffles to rise and waved a hand to gesture 'don't bother' still he did so. He sat down on a swivel chair near him. His eyes shuffled around.

"Where's Flaky?"

"Ah she said she didn't want to be a bother so after she cleaned and bandaged me up she went home." Splendid said while he does some stretching with his arms, making a cracking noise on his neck. He paused for a while and put his hand on the band of his head, "And she told me to say thank you to you too….I also, want to…thank you…" The shy hero was never used of being the one in need; he tried his best not to look at the anteater's eyes.

"You're welcome." Sniffles stayed emotionless, Splendid wasn't looking at him anyway. Then they stayed silent. Splendid took the chance to look around his house. Apparently, Splendid thought of Sniffles as a much disorganized and the type of person who never cared about appearances. He didn't expect that his house was very classy and neat, he expected it to be filthy, papers lying everywhere, chemicals and experiments around the house. But no, and he noticed that he has numerous frames hanging, all of them were all his achievements and awards he had got. 'Well, that's what you'd expect from a young braniac…' He thought, he wondered why he hasn't got any pictures of him from way back. 'Maybe he's really ugly back then..' Splendid's mind began to fill up with silly thoughts, though another part of his mind says that he should be careful of what he is thinking. 'But I mean, look at him. He hasn't even combed his hair. I even wonder if he even owns one.' He smirks to himself at his harsh remark for Sniffles. For a hero insulting the person who just saved him, he wasn't acting as a very nice example.

While the scientist has no idea of what was going on in Splendid's mind, he began to speak after long minutes of silence. "So what do you plan to do with him?" He asked in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Splendid jerked up, coming back to his senses. He gave Sniffles a very confused look. "Who? What?"

Sniffles raised an eyebrow at him, along with a glare.

"Oh, I'm sorry.." Like telepathy, Sniffles passed a message through the hero with just one look.

Splendid looked down for a half a minute, with a serious face, then raised his head up, with a smile. "About that, I was hoping you could help me with it."

At first, he was still confused how Splendid smiled at him, but was still intrigued on his proposal.

"I'm listening.."

While the two discuss about the hero's plan. Flippy lied down on the bed, arms and legs spread out, his chest rises up gently, inhaling the scent from somewhere in the cell. There were no windows, his eyes stared out into nothingness menacingly, glowing emerald eyes reflected on the glassed ceiling. One hand was pulling his hair up to let his eyes reflect more on the ceiling, where it was used as a mirror for him. He could almost clearly see himself through it, also he could see Evil's glowing sinister smile. His other hand, tensed and spread out on the bed, was holding onto something. Clenching onto it tightly, he began to relaxed it and open up his palm. There it laid his dog tag. It has been with him for many years, especially through those hardcore trainings as well as in the battlefield.

(Flippy's POV)

_"Get the fuck out of my way kid!"_

_"Whoever let you join in the war punk?"_

_"They'll just eat you alive son.."_

_"Hah! You wouldn't last a day here!"_

_"We would not take pity; everyone must endure the pain, if you want to survive the war."_

These are the things i would always hear from them. With their lifeless cold eyes darting at me, a smugly look in their faces wants to crush my every being. I would be the little good boy who would let himself get bullied, and show off for the next assignment. But I was an elite, on the cream of the crop. This made them more pissed. I don't really care about those bastards, if they get killed, so be it. If I kill them, I'll enjoy it. But tell me..

Who's the one talking?

You would think Evil's the one talking huh? Heh, well I would know. To these kind of things, back then, I can say that both us has the same opinion on others. Only his ways are more brutal, I would just let him to my own will. Once, only once did I felt bloodlust back then. I felt like thousands of years had gone after it, so long that I no longer knew what it's like to be under the taste of sin. I want to taste it again. I want to feel the adrenaline rush, I want to..

_Kill?_

"Kill.." I killed my first teammates that I trusted. Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-boom..

I killed them with my own hands with no help from Evil. My sanity lost to my guilty conscience. That's when Evil took over. He took the advantage to it, having the pleasure of killing them all at once. He wouldn't care if I was hurt, he wouldn't care if it wasn't his own body that he was living in, no less ruining the person's life. All he cares is to ruin people, kill them, and erase them.

_'I'm forever yours, Flippy.'_

I stood in a field, full of dead bodies, corpses that started to mold. Insides sticking out, and their village destroyed with no houses left to be seen standing. I stared in disgust, fear and sorrow for them, holding a hand to cover my mouth, I was never used to see these kinds of things, it would make me puke. In a distance, there stood me, with the most twisted smile I have ever seen, his whole body covered in blood. His glowing yellowish feline eyes darted at me, holding the knife. I dared to blink, and when I reopened my eyes, He was already infront of me.

He mirrored me, he mirrored me as someone to blame, someone who should disappear. No, he should be the one to disappear. He should be the one to suffer for even once. He should be erased from this world.

"I want you to disappear."

I held a blank and stern expression to his insane grin. After seconds, he touched my cheek, and kissed on the other side. _'As you wish.'_ I can still feel his wide smile on my ear.

"Wait..what?" I never understood about the kiss and..did he just granted my wish?

Those were the last words Evil said to me before he disappeared.

"..y."

I opened my eyes, it was all blurry for a second, Evil's image disappearing. I saw the ceiling, a bit bright from before. A light coming the door.

"..Flippy."

A stern voice called out to me. I sat up, trying to clear up my sight. Turning to the one who called me. It was Sniffles.

"Flippy, I have something to tell you."

"...What is it?"

"..it's..about Evil."

Then next thing I knew. Everything changed about me.

**END**

**PHEW. Finally I updated Chapter 4. To everyone, I'm so sorry about this late chapter. And I didn't think it was much of a chapter worth waiting for. T.T Please do hate me, also send Evil to kill me...I'm kidding. But the hate thing, I'm not.**  
><strong>And no matter how I try to make it longer..it just won't!.<strong>  
><strong>Again I'm sorry.<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for the reviews everyone.<strong>

**Happy New Year :)**  
><strong>Although new year is finished. I wanted to greet.<strong>

**Until then... "^.^U ...another long time of waiting for Chapter 5. Flippy's first trial, will it go badly? Or smoothly?**

**Review por pabor?**


	5. Chapter 5: The Virgins and homos xD

_Hey guuys! Took me long update again did i? -sighs- well here it is. XD Enjoy~!_

_Thanks for the reviewies everyone!_

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>Author's POV)

"...Ok. I can do this.." The green haired man has his eyes closed, with slight determination on his face.

"Yeah, that's it.." A cheerful voice called out with a smile. Holding his fists up.

"...I-i.." His eyebrows twitched, almost aligned with one another. "I CAN'T DO IT!" He put his hands on his head, shaking it like crazy. Wiggling and almost crying like an idiot, the younger male sighed in disappointment, putting his hand on his face.

"Damn it, Flippy.." He put his arms on his hips. The blonde male darted his gold, brownish eyes at the veteran.

"B-b-but Cuddles! I-i..W-what if-"

"Nothing is going to happen, just you, and her, having a great time! Trust me on this!" He proudly snorted. "I mean, when have I let you down?"

"My point exactly." Flippy eyes narrowed innocently. While Cuddles looked offended.

(Flippy's POV)

Cuddles frowned a bit. Stressed out, he went to sit next to Toothy, who was a bit confused on the scene.

Everyone was getting ready for the festival that Lumpy held out of the blue. Or was it because Evil was finally gone? Evil was finally out of my system, just saying it in my head makes me wonder, is it really true to reality? I'm afraid he was just went into hiding, making me think that he was already gone. Then sooner or later, he'll come out and kill again. That's what I would've thought. But maybe I was being paranoid in all this... It all happened so fast..

|**Flashback**|

After Sniffles called me out and have a talk about my other personality, I absent-mindedly stood up and follow him to a more comfortable room. There was the awkward silence during the walk through the hallways, I was lost in thoughts how Evil gave off a strange dream, no less 'as you wish' he pulled of. As soon as I step into the room, I saw a blue-haired man, all bandaged up sitting on a metal contraption. "Splendid, please get off the generator." Sniffles sighed irritatingly at the masked male, he scolded him roughly. As I stared off at the man who was scratching the back of his head. He turned his head to me, and his face grew serious and cold. I flinched, what did I do to him? Who is he anyway? He went up to me slowly, holding out his hand to me..

"Hey there Flippy, I'm Splendid." He quickly showed a smile.

With comfusion I shook his hand. "Y-you know my-"

"Yes. Before I could met you at your stable state, I met Evil." He told me firmly.

I blinked. "Oh..I-i.. I'm sorry about that.." I bow my head down, eyes narrowing.

"No no, it's fine. Actually it was a nice opportunity." He smiled brightly.

"W-what.."

Before I could finish my thought, Sniffles butted in. "This is Splendid, the town's hero. He was also the one who saved Flaky from..Evil, somehow." Sniffles, pointed out. Which made Splendid glare.

"Uhm.. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, I was actually kind of cautious around him. He gives off a freaky aura. He has this dark, sinister glare that says 'I'll kill you in seconds', and the next thing you knew, he's as jolly as a 6 year old. I couldn't really know what's going on his mind.

"Pleasure to meet you as well." He smiled, shaking my hand courteously. A hero huh? So this guy has powers and stuff.. "Sorry about the bruises I got you.." He laughed lightly.

"Oh no, it's no big deal. I'd like to say the same to you." I gestured with my hand.

Sniffles coughed to get our attention. Turning to him, we saw this huge contraption. Next to it was a bed, with a huge glass to seal it. Splendid went over to Sniffles to ask some things about it. I blinked, what's this all about? Walking over the tube, I saw my reflection. I waited for a few minutes, expecting for Evil to appear and look at me. But nothing came, "Evil? Where...are you?" I whispered. Just a few moments ago, it was just a dream right? I wouldn't think he would just follow what I wished for. This is all so confusing...

"Flippy, about what I told you earlier. Do you want Evil to be gone, right?"

"Well that's what we are all wishing for, for a long time.."

Sniffles nodded, touching the surface of his metal contraption. "I had been working on it for several months now. And I stopped as soon as I thought I might not be possible. But Splendid had changed my mind and we could just take a shot of it."

My eyes widened, he's been working on it for several months? And he never told anyone? So he really does want Evil to be gone huh..

"We only have one chance at this. It's either you, or Evil will take the pain. But it's a positive reaction if you have felt the pain. The electric charges gives off once it had recognize your DNA. Don't worry, you won't bleed. Just headaches or minor internal pains." He tap on several buttons as the screen lit up, filling it all up with codes.

"..Why do I have to feel the pain?" I sounded like I was complaining, but I wasn't. I was just concerned how it works.

"As I said, the electrical charges gives off once it recognizes the owner of the body's DNA. It's very important that it recognizes yours, and if it does, it'll send the chemical hormones to split the unwanted half. The chemical with be attached to your DNA to keep there. So you'll feel the pain. While Evil won't feel anything."

"...But where will Evil go?" Splendid pondered.

"Since he has no shell to live and feed on. He'll fade or simply dissolve." Sniffles reassured with a smile. Splendid and I exchanged glances. But somehow his answer did not made me feel relieved..

"..You in for it, Flip?" The masked man asked me what I was asking myself. I was unsure of this myself. But this is once in a life time chance, I can finally live my life. I can finally meet people without fear of killing them. I can have friends. I won't be alone anymore. I can even have a family.

I can finally be happy.

"I'm in." Sniffles and Splendid nodded and exchanged glances.

"Alright, I'll set it up. Splendid, can you assist Flippy for a minute?"

"Okay, Flippy. Take of your jacket and shirt." Splendid went up to and said it bluntly.

"Wait..what? Why?" Honestly, I didn't know what I was thinking that time.

"What are you complaining about? We're all guys here. Well, I'm not sure if Sniffles is. But come on, don't tell me your hiding something there?"

"I am not attracted to same sex."

Sniffles said loudly to point it out on us. Splendid snickered after realizing what he just said bluntly. I chuckled a bit and took my camouflage jacket and white t-shirt off. He lead me to lay down in the blue tube. My heart was racing fast. I saw their expression, as Spelndid attached wires to me, my hand shook and I regretted it. He noticed it and he looked up to me with a smile. "Don't worry little green bear. You'll be alright." He ruffled out my hair, but I held on to those words.

I kept my dog tag, squeezing it with my hands. He closed the tube. I was alone with my thoughts for a while. I was scared, what if Evil takes over? Then I'll disappear? Where will I go? But that didn't matter now, I have to be brave, I have to believe I will succeed. I will win over Evil.

"Ok, everything is set." I heard an oozing noise. And the tube lit up, my sides felt warm, I closed my eyes. As I felt something getting inside me. One flick and I couldn't move, I fell into deep sleep.

**|End Of Flashback|**

"Flippy! Yohoo! Yo Flips!" Cuddles waved his hand out to get my attention, he was already in tux with a yellow tie, all suit up and groomed. His blond hair. had gel that was combed to the side. Toothy was behind him, his hair still messy, with a purple tie to differ.

"We're all ready! Wait, you're hair is a mess." He frowned. "Come on, I'll style up your hair." He quickly grabbed a comb and ruffled my hair.

"H-hey! Wait!" I put my palm plopping down on Cuddles's forehead. I was inches smaller than him, his short arms wiggled his way out of my grasp. Yet he can't even reach me. "I can fix myself on my own." Pushing him lightly, he took a step backwards he snorted.

"Fine, I'll be checking the car for a second." He stomp his foot out of the room. Toothy laughed.

"Good choice. Leaving your hair to that guy is like you letting yourself get bald." Toothy sat on the couch.

"Heh." Fixing up my dark green tie, I faced the mirror, ruffling my hair.

"..You nervous?" Toothy snickered, I looked at him through the reflection in the mirror. I'm guessing he was nervous.

"Not really.." The town suddenly held a masked ball tonight. Lumpy was holding out so many fliers, to even staple it on poor little Cub's forehead was too much for Pop to handle. But to my opinion, It was kind of his fault as well, leaving Cub beside the pole. And knowing Lumpy, he wouldn't even notice that Cub and the pole are completely different things.

As soon as I finished off my hair-which was combed at one-side, the bangs out of my hair, I went to face Toothy.

"Lookin' good. Are we?" Cuddles smirked with his elbow resting on the car. "Well, let's go meet our ladies." Toothy gagged at Cuddles cheeky words.

"Play boy.." Toothy whispered walking past him. Cuddles pretty much heard everything and glared at him.

He turned his to me with closed eyes. "..Virgin."

I could only blink at them, so what if Toothy's virgin? I mean I was- oooh, I get it...

Toothy jolted up and charged for the blonde, 'causing a wre-well to be frank, I could only see a dog fight... Or was it a cat fight?

"Geez, you guys don't grow up, do you?" A blue-haired male came in with a distressful face.

"Oh hey Sniffles! What're you doing here?" Cuddles greeted through the process of pushing his blonde friend off of him.

"i just came by to check on you guys. And it seems that I made a right decision, judging from the ruckus you have here."

Cuddles gagged. "Well, whatever. Let's go."

"...i'll take Flippy with me, if you don't mind."

"But Sniffles, I can't leave those two..." They just might kill themselves while they're at it..

"Nah, it's fine. You go with Sniffles. We don't really want accidents to happen tonight.." Toothy scratched the back of his back. That's right, i might just 'cause their death when i'm with them. Since they didn't knew that i was being under a trial test. Can't really blame them..

"Well, see ya later."

"Yeah.."

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are always appreciated. <em>


	6. Chapter 6: Twisted Lullabye

"We're here." I came back to my senses when Sniffles spoke. I looked around to see pretty lights, the citizens all dressed up, light laughters and music everywhere. I never knew they could hold such an event in this town..

"Some party huh?" Sniffles commented with a small smile. "Would you believe that Lumpy was the one in charge of this event?" It was pretty hard to believe indeed. "And to think he never wanted to spend a single penny on town events.."

I smiled lightly as he went on. I had always wanted to go on such social events, to talk to people, and to have fun. These things hadn't crossed my mind because Evil would be there to tease, I go along acting like I didn't want any of those, that I prefer to be isolated. All locked up in an empty house living with a devil. It was for so long that I gave up and forgot the feeling of being sorrounded by people. Untortured and unkilled by my hands, happy amd laughing with me. Now that I can, it seems all so good to be true. Is it finally a new start?

I gazed down the side mirror. It's only been a day since the experiment has been made. Evil didn't appear ever since. He sometimes go silent for a day or two fooling me I can have a little peace, then he comes crashing at the bad time. '..I wonder, if this is one of those little tricks..?"

I felt a hand patted me on my shoulder, I turned to Sniffles who was looking at me softly. "..We're both two hopeless men here."

"W..what?"

He sighed, putting his hands on the stirring wheel, his shoulders loosened as his back slid down his seat. He stared intently at the people. "I never liked having to go at this social events." He admitted with a grunt. "I only get humiliated everytime." He turned to me. "This a test run, for you."

My eyes widened, my heart starting to beat fast. "A perfrect timing it is." His lips stretched into a smile. "I'll be close by, in case something happens."

"Just in case..." So that means there's still a possibility to..

"But it doesn't mean that you won't get to enjoy this chance." His voice softened.

I got out of the car. "..Sniffles?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

He blinked at me for a moment and grinned lightly. "Don't thank me yet." And He droved. I sighed. 'It's been a while.."

"...Flippy?" I turned to look at a girl with hair as white as snow, a purple beret on her hair, with a purple fluffy dress, she was so...cute. Her huge pupils looking so soft along her long eyelashes. She looked so surprised. Of course she's surprised, the killer is out of his nest. What else is new?

"L-lammy?" Darn, I'm starting to stutter. When she heard me spoke her name, her bare shoulders loosened and smiled softly. She walked up to me.

"I'm glad you could come." She seemed so happy.

I akwardly nodded. Damn it, my voice disappeared. Lammy had seen through it, and giggled. "It's been a while when you came out of your comfort zone eh?" She tilted her head.

"..For a change of pace.."

She took a hold of my hand, and embraced it. "Say, why not be my escort tonight?"

I blinked. "You would..?" She quickly nodded.

I hid a small smile which I can't help to crept up to my face. "It's an honor to be your escort then, Milady." I hadn't used any of these charming lines in...forever.

I just realized, they were only waiting for me to come out, and talk to them. I was already forgiven. A long time ago.

It's a start. Finally.

* * *

><p><em>Tick, tock, tick tock..<em>

_A voice of a girl echoes through the woods, aimlessly walking under the dim moonlight. Mimicking the ticking of a clock, with every weary step she took._

_"I'm a little teapot, short and stout.."_

_The little lady's face couldn't be seen as much, just a silhouette, little figure is all. Her untamed hair, cut in different lengths, some too short, some was on a slant, it awfully flying out everywhere. Though now it was covered by a hood, body was wrapped around a cloak, a wide grin sprouts up, shining along with moon._

_"Here is my hand where the knife rests about.."_

_She began to dance._

_"When I get all steamed out I just shout.."_

_"Looking for your heart and rip it out.."_

_She twirled, little steps became big steps. Mixing up the lyrics, she cheerfully sang her own version. She kept repeating the odious words, tip-toeing, twirling as she were walking in clouds, just as a little child happily walking home. No one knows if she was a citizen of the city or a visitor. Or is she would be a threat, nuisance, or maybe a savior..._

_But to save what?_

_She stopped halfway, leaping up to a tree as soon as she saw lights coming from down the main parts of the town. People, so many people. Different colors, and sizes.._

_The curious expressions of the child disappeared and turned into a devious smile. As she slid down the hill hiding into the shadows, and to the trees, she sang once again._

_"I'm a special teapot and it's true"_

_"Here is my knife that I'll stab in your mouth."_

* * *

><p>(Author's PoV)<p>

The blue superhero landed down near the entrance of the main town where the party was being held, he was elegantly dressed up in his black tuxedo, blue polo shirt under it, and a silky white tie. And insead of his red mask on, he put on his blue, rectangular glasses on, he isn't going to be a hero for the night, everyone should enjoy the evening.

He walked right up and saw a very beautiful atmosphere, it was peaceful. No one was frowning, everyone was at its finest beauty. He smiled at the scene, Disco Bear was surprisinly decent, finally wearing somthing appropriate than his gooden elvis jumpsuit, though his hairstyle was something that couldn't be removed. He was in near the fountain, seeking attention. Everyone's getting along witih him though. Sudden loneliness striked Splendid, he laughed it off._ 'Please, this is not the time for that.'_ He smiled an empty smile as he greeted a couple of ladies who winked at him, they seemed to be charmed.

He kept walking unil he saw a couple of young men, bickering around near the stage. He was easily noticed as he approached them.

"Oh hey look! It's Splendid!" Cuddles waved, Toothy and Handy turned around.

"Hey good looking, off duty?" Toothy said.

"I still actually am, just changed my outfit." He knudged him.

"Well that's too bad, the girls seem to look forward spending the night with you." Handy added, He too, was a a black suit and orange tie, though the sleeves were cut off for his shoulders to move freely. It gave him a nice look despite his disability.

"Well too bad..." He grinned.

"Oh hey look, Giggles and the others are-woah." Toothy gaped his mouth wide open, everyone did so when they followed where Toothy was looking at, a group of girls walked in the scene.

"Oh hi boys." Giggles greeted as her green orbs. All dressed up in a pink strapless cocktail dress, which sparkles as little beads attached to it hit the rays of the lights. She matched it with red heels and a frilly pink bow up in her fluffy short hair that is only up to her heck.

"Oh, you guys were already here?" Petunia asked, Handy has his mouth hanging as he saw her all dressed up in a see blue dress full of frills and a green pinecone tree necklace which she never takes it off. Her gorgeous hair was braided into one side which ends down below her chest, admittingly she was pretty lady like. She giggled when Handy only realozed he was staring too much was when Toothy pushed his chin up, he just blushed and looked away.

But what most caught their attention was the girl behind Petunia. "Flaky?" Splendod first reactiom. She slowly walked out from her hiding place,bit by bit, timidly as ever, yet her appearance really made an eyes looked as if it were going to spout tears, cheeks red as ever, and hands were holding tightly on the dress.

"Don't do that! You're gonna ruin it!" Giggles slapped her hands away.

"S-sorry.. i-it's just that.." Her dress was flaming red dress, ruffled at the ends with black three-fourth sleeves that shows her bar shoulders. Her dandruffed hair was surprisingly neat, groomed, and straightened, though the unevened cuts of some still flies out, and it was tied into a ponytail back. Some of her spiky bangs were still flying out, it didn't mattee much since it gave her a messy look-and a good one too.

"Wa-hoow Flaky! I almost didn't recognize you!" Handy complimented.

"Wow you two really did a good job in her hair too." Toothy commented as well and the girls giggled.

"It wasn't that much work really!" Petunia said.

Cuddles gave Flaky a warm smile as Flaky bashfully smiled in return, he was about to pat her hand when another pair of hand caught his hands that were reaching out. "Let's go?" Giggles, with am elatic smile, quickly blocked him.

He was a bit puzzled at first, then grinned. "..Ah sure. Alright guys, we're going. Have fun!" Flaky looked down as Giggles gave her a dim blank stare.

"Handy dear, your tie!" Petunia quickly pulled him close to fix the poorly tied necktie."O-oww, wait!" His cheeks went pink as she giggled.

"Get some room you two!" Toothy pushed them out of their circle.

"Alright, alright. We'll go." Handy sighed as he was getting dragged away but being pushed and pulled, it's like you're geting hit by waves and you can't get away from it since he doesn't have any hands. He's gonna fall spooner or later. "Well then, we'lll meet up once the show starts." And with that, they went off on their own.

"Well I need to go back." Toothy said as he brushed his dark purple hair.

"Why? Have you forgotten something?" Flaky asked, all tensed up. She was gonna alone with the hero, she somehow doesn't like the thought of it.

"Nah, I need to fix something backstage, for your performance as well."

"Performance?" Splendid and Flaky said at the same time,

"Didn't anyone tell you? You're gonna sing." Toothy blankly announced.

"N-no one told me!" In reflex, she began to have fast breaths, Splendid needed to hold her.

"Well there's still an hour or so, good luck." Toothy grinned and ran off.

"W-what am I going to do? I don't even know what song I should-"

"Calm down, Flaky, you to calm down first." He handed a glass of water.

Thankfully she slowly composed herself. "Good, now why not I escort you tonighr?"

"B-but..the song.."

"I'll gladly help you pick a song while escorting." He gently smiled.

"T-thank you then.." She took Splendid's hand and put her arms around his, they began to walk towards the stalls. But everyone seemed to gather around and started making a fuss.

"It's him."

"No way, he attended?'

"This is bad."

"She's even with that girl."

"W-who are thwy talking about?" Paranoid as ever, she shrunked cautiously.

"..Hmm.." Splendid looked around to see and caught a pair walking towards them. "It's them."

"Who?" As Flaky turned, she saw Flippy, her cheeks burned red. In a suit that really looks good on him, who wouldn't blush at the sighr? His hair was neatly brushed asie with little strands of those green silky hair fel and brush his forhead. Lingering her eyes on her arms, where she saw another pair of arms clinging to it, paler, and slimmer. A girl's arms. Another girl's arms. It was Lammy.

"Aren't they a rare pair to see." The hero said, yet didn't showed much expression of being surprised.

Everyone seemes dazzle, at the same time alarmed.

"E-everyone's staring.." Flippy whispered as his eyes never left the path they were walking on, composed as ever.

"It seems so." Lammy just gave a light giggle,

"They're probably saying it was a rare sight of me all dressed up and actually socializing..without killing..yet." He sarcastically replied.

"I don't believe you'll do that tonight."

Now it was flippy's turn to smile and chuckle. "What's makes you think that?"

"I honestly have no idea." She calmly said, "But there's nothing wrong for a pair of outcasts to be sane for a while no?"

Flippy flinched. At that time, he knew what she meant.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh..." Sniffles took off his glasses as he sighed, sliding on the inclined seat, hoping to have a little rest. Last time he checked Flippy he was with rhat girl. "If I''m not wrong she would be Lammy.." He said to himself,<p>

_'Flippy is probably having fun right now, seems he was finally given a chance.'_ Sniffles smiled at the thought. He stretched his arms out and went out of the car, took out a box of cigarettes, and smoked. He leaned on the trunk of his car.

He haven't smoked in a while. He kept this secretly, no one probably has seen him smoke before. Except for Lumpy, he was the one who taught him to smoke, he wasn't sure if he were to thank the guy. It's bad for the health too.

The thought of him wasting his suit crossed his mind. Why did he went through the trouble of wearing a suit amd he wasn't going to participate on the event? It was to make sure Flippy would go, he was strongly refusing when he told him, it seems everything went smoothly for now.

He sighed again as he blew away the smoke. "I wonder if I wrote the report correctly? ...Where did I put it exactly..."

**"I'm a special teapot and it's true.."**

Sniffles quickly turned and scanned the sorroundings, a voice singing echoed throught the parkling lot. But no one seeems to be in sight.

**"Here are some things that I can do.."**

In a flash, a striking ache hit Sniffles stomach, he looked down and saw blood. A knife, His eyes widened as he spout out blood. ''W-where'd this knife come from..?" He shook as he tried to take it out his body.

Before he realized it, a girl was stranding infront of him. His vision was beginning to blur, he couldn't picture the face of the little girl. Though it's eyes glimmer in a color he always trembled upon.

...Glimmering golden eyes.

"Hi uncle, are you so scared?" She spoked in a blunt voice, but enough to make him shiver, She took out the knife forcefully and once again sang.

**"...Deforming bodies is what I do best."** She slashed Sniffles' neck. His glasses and cigarette flew,

The twisted lullabye ended, she dragged the head as she proceeded to invade the party.

* * *

><p>Heeeeey. It's been a year since I haven't updated. If you're wondering, I haven't abandoned this story yet. I'm just really a slow updater. And I'm deeply sorry for that.<p>

So I hope this kinda makes up for it. No? I left cliffhanger there didn't I? So this is prpbably where everything turned upside down. So you better tune in! Cx

Again, I'm sorry, thanks for those people who kept who didn't abandon waiting for an update as well,..and reviewing.

Things turned a bit twisty. Reviews are always welcome. ;u;


End file.
